When scrolling through an electronic program guide (EPG), the user is provided with a wide variety of metadata about each television show, including broadcast dates, actors, and ratings. However, if the ratings are from a source that is outside of the user's control, they may not reflect the user's preferences and expectations, and hence may not be useful. While there are many sources of ratings that the user may consult when doing a separate search (e.g., a specific web site such as Metacritic.com), there is no way to set up an EPG to be populated with ratings from such a user-selected source. Thus, to find ratings for content from the user's preferred source, he or she must instead take the time to go to the individual website and then search for the ratings, an inefficient use of the user's time.